


Salt in Your Wounds

by timelordangel



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: 2012 Phan, 2015 Phan, Angry Sex, Angst, Bottom Dan, M/M, PWP, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Top Phil, kind of a plot though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 17:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7324366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordangel/pseuds/timelordangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They broke up years ago, but apparently they can still sneak into each other's rooms at midnight. This doesn't tear Dan apart, or anything. Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salt in Your Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based off the song 5 o'clock by T Pain and the title comes from the lyric "It's cold as a tomb and it's dark in your room, when I sneak to your bed to pour salt in your wounds. So call it quits, or get a grip, you say you wanted a solution; you just wanted to be missed." from the song The Boy Who Blocked His Own Shot by Brand New.

Dan wonders where he would be right now if he’d tried for a psychology degree instead of a law degree. Part of him likes the idea of being a sweater-vest donning, gelled-hair bearing, clipboard-welding therapist. Part of him is really, really glad he chose law so he wouldn’t have any regrets dropping out and continuing with YouTube.

These thoughts drift in and out as he lies in bed, trying to fall asleep. Sometimes he wishes he could just turn his damn brain off. 

From the room next door he hears some shuffling and as he listens to Phil doing Phil things he watches a single water drop of condensation creep down the edge of the water glass on his bedroom table.

Just as sleep seems close, his bedroom door opens. Dan plays dead. He shuts his eyes and tries to look as neutral as can be, as if in a deep sleep. He can feel Phil’s eyes on him as he breathes deeper than usual and steadies the breaths. 

Finally, Phil steps to Dan’s bed and crawls in on the opposite side. Phil places a hand on Dan’s hip and Dan decides this is the correct moment to feign waking up. 

He blinks his eyes open and turns to face Phil in the semi-lit room. 

“I couldn’t sleep.” Phil mumbles, obviously noticing Dan’s dirty look. 

Dan is too tired to fight it, he just sighs and wraps his arms around Phil. 

“How awake are you?” Phil murmurs, breathing the words on Dan’s neck. 

Dan gives an involuntary shudder. “Not very.” 

“Let’s change that?” Phil smiles and bites Dan’s neck a little bit. 

Dan gasps slightly but holds his ground, shaking his head, “I’m tired.” 

“It’s only eleven.” Phil coaxes, running a finger along the inside of the waistband of Dan’s boxers. 

Despite his protests, Dan’s cock knows not of his aversion and rises on its own accord. 

“Fuck.” Dan whispers as he gives up and finally allows Phil to pull his underwear down and take his dick into his hand. “Be quick.”

“Shouldn’t be too hard for you.” Phil says as he removes his own underwear and motions for Dan to flip over. 

“No, if we’re doing this, we’re doing it my way.” Dan rolls his eyes, “Suck me, and then fuck me. You know how this works.” 

Phil sighs but obeys, jerking Dan off for a few minutes before moving down and wrapping his mouth around the head. 

“Ah.” Dan buckles his hips before returning them to the bed. 

Phil takes one ball into his mouth and sucks gently until Dan is biting lip so hard Phil is worried about it. 

Without a word he kisses his way up Dan’s shaft until he’s at the slit and he spits on his hand and jacks him while swirling his tongue around the end- just how Dan likes it. He sucks and licks over and over until Dan’s cock tastes only of precum and throbs in Phil’s hand.

Dan is closed-eye on the edge, biting his lip and panting softly. Phil imagines Dan doing this to himself, with his own hands, naked and needy. He grinds against the bed sheets. 

“S-stop, I’m so close. Fuck me.” Dan pulls away from Phil and fights the temptation to finish himself off. 

Phil pulls the lube out of Dan’s drawer and gives a breathy gasp when he touches himself for the first time. He wastes no time in getting Dan on his hands and knees. He coats his fingers in lube and gently stretches Dan until he can’t take his left hand off his own cock and then lines himself up. 

“You okay?” Phil always asks this. It’s the most Phil thing in the world, Dan thinks. As if he would wait until the most pivotal point until he asked. As if Dan wasn’t okay and would wait still this long to voice it. 

He supposes it’s mostly for Phil’s own conscious. 

Phil pushes in and laughs breathily when Dan buckles and his elbows collide with the bed. 

“Fuck.” Dan chuckles, “Fuck.” 

They’ve been together so many times that they know every inch of each other and every single noise. They could do this with blindfolds on. Which, incidentally, they have. 

There’s only one catch. 

They broke up two years ago.

Dan supports himself with the headboard while Phil works up a rhythm. Dan’s lost a bit of his arousal from the initial pain, but as Phil hits just the right spot a couple times over, it returns and Dan’s almost whimpering. 

He white-knuckles the headboard with his left hand until he cranes his head back to kiss Phil, and the second their lips collide Dan comes into his right hand. He moans breathily into Phil’s mouth as he orgasms and it’s so dirty and wet that he feels like he’s in some porno. He’s surprised Phil doesn’t lean away from the kiss instantly. It's always this, every time he climaxes. As soon as it's over the situation goes right back to fucking him up.

Phil notices Dan coming and whispers to “ride it out” as he continues fucking into Dan, his fingers tugging at Dan’s hair. When Dan has completely come down and his body is folding against the weight of Phil’s, Phil comes hard and long into Dan. His moments become erratic and then halt, with a sharp moan from Phil. 

“D-dan!” Phil cries out, collapsing against Dan as they both collide with the bed once more. 

They lie there panting until finally Dan speaks. 

“You gotta stop doing this.” Dan whispers.

“Doing what, exactly?” Phil props himself up on an elbow. 

“Asking me to be your midnight booty call.” Dan is suddenly angry again as he sits up. 

“Maybe after we fuck isn’t the best time to say that.” Phil retorts.

“Like you’d listen if I told you beforehand.” Dan scoffs, running a hand through his hair. 

“I’m sorry, okay?” Phil’s voice is soft, anxious.

“Sorry doesn’t do shit, okay Phil?” 

“We’ve had sex a million times, I don’t understand why this is an issue suddenly. I’ll stop asking, okay?” 

“See, this is your problem,” Dan sighs in frustration, sitting on the bed again. “When we were together, it meant something. When we had just broken up, it was for closure, or comfort, or denial, or whatever else you want to call it. Now, two years later, all it is doing is making things hard.”

“I didn’t realize it meant anything to you.” Phil says, suddenly feeling too naked, too exposed. They never talked after this. They fell asleep tangled in one another and Phil snuck out at sunrise and they never spoke about it. 

“It doesn’t. And it wouldn’t if you texted it to me. But you come crawling in my room like a lost puppy.” 

“It worries me to know you would do that to a lost puppy.”

“Sh- you know what I meant. You coerce me, man.” Dan sighs.

“Fine, that’s it, then. No more.” Phil says softly before getting off the bed. “Goodnight, Dan.” 

“I’m going to go shower, because I have cum dripping out my ass. But yeah, goodnight.” Dan tries to lighten the mood before Phil walks out and leaves the room empty and too quiet. 

Dan cries in the shower for the first time in months. He just lets the emotions overwhelm him as shampoos. 

He cries and, like every other time this happens, he wills himself to fall out of love with Phil Lester.

Maybe this time it will work.


End file.
